


The Magic Position

by bisexuallaurel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallaurel/pseuds/bisexuallaurel
Summary: “Maybe we could go to the park. Have a picnic or something.”Jace looked at him in the mirror, with faux amazement on his face. “Simon Lewis, are you asking me on a date? Oh, I never thought this day would come. I must call my mother—”Simon shucked a pencil at him, that he’d grabbed from the bedside table. “You should really be nicer to me, since I’m the one responsible for your orgasms.” or, the one where Jace and Simon have been dating for a year, and one day they decide to have a picnic with Jace's puppy.





	The Magic Position

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to izzybabewoods @ tumblr who requested jimon having a picnic with a dog + lots of fruit. ilysm, hope you like it!!!!!
> 
> As usual I made an aesthetic to go with the fic, and you can find that here: http://bi-magnus.tumblr.com/post/150325271769/the-magic-position-a-jimon-fic-for-izzybabewoods

It was a pleasantly warm day in June. The sun was shining in through the open windows, casting a warm glow over Jace’s bedroom.

In Jace’s bed, Simon stirred.

He groggily opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again with a groan. “Too bright.”

Next to him, Jace laughed.

He slowly opened his eyes again, gradually adjusting to the brightness of the awake world.

He turned his head, and his eyes fell upon his boyfriend who was in bed next to him, reading a book.

“Shut up,” he muttered, stretching out his limbs one by one, each stretch accompanied by a pleased noise.

“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine in the morning?” Jace teased.

Simon glared at him. “Jace, you literally kicked me out of bed last weekend because I woke you up ‘too early’.”

Jace shrugged, turning back to his book and turning the page. “Not my fault you’re a savage.”

“It was 7 am,” Simon said.

“Savage,” was all Jace said, not taking his eyes off his book.

Simon rolled his eyes, but still scooted closer to Jace and wrapped his arms around his torso, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck.

Jace kissed the top of his head, and continued reading.

Simon was drifting in and out of sleep while Jace rubbed his shoulder with slow, irregular movements, holding his book in his free hand.

Neither of them had any idea how long they laid like that, but suddenly Simon jerked awake as Jace’s brown labrador puppy skidded into the room and jumped onto the bed, wagging its tail excitedly.

“Hey, Angel,” Simon said sleepily, reaching out to pet the dog’s soft fur.

Angel wagged his tail even faster, and happily hopped towards them. He climbed on top of Jace’s chest, and clumsily slipped until he was awkwardly situated right between them. 

Jace laughed, and scooched a bit to the left to give the small dog more room between them.

Angel buffed his head against Jace’s ribs, one of his ears folding as he buffed more and more intensely.

Awkwardly twisting his torso, Simon picked him up and cradled him in his arms, scratching behind his ears and kissing his little forehead. Angel’s tongue was poking out now, as he got more and more excited. He was wiggling too much, so Simon put him down again.

“I think someone wants to go on a walk,” Simon said. Jace smiled as Angel darted between them, eager to get affection from them both.

His eyes were almost the same clear blue as Jace’s, although Angel’s left eye wasn’t split between blue and brown like Jace’s.

When Simon said the word “walk”, his eyes got even bigger, and his tail sped up again.

“Alright, alright,” Jace said, rubbing Angel’s head, and trying to sit up.

It proved difficult, however, because Simon had in one swift movement moved Angel to the side so he could roll on top of Jace, pinning him down. He grinned victoriously.

Jace rolled his eyes, but all the same he smoothly adjusted his position so Simon could lie more comfortably on top of him. He slid his arms under Simon’s, and wrapped them around him.

“And now what?” he asked, nodding towards Angel who was pawing at his shoulder.

Simon shrugged. “He can wait a few minutes while I make out with his dad.”

Jace cringed, but didn’t pull away when Simon leaned down to kiss him. “That’s creepy, dude.”

“I _could_ have said daddy,” Simon told him, peppering kisses around the edges of Jace’s mouth.  
  
Jace choked out a laugh. He would have made fun of Simon for even _mentioning_ the word ‘daddy’, but Simon’s lips had journeyed to Jace’s neck and was now busy nipping at the tender skin beneath his ear.

“Maybe just a few minutes,” he mumbled, leaning back against the pillows to give Simon better access to his neck. Simon rewarded him by shifting his weight so his knee was pressed between Jace’s legs.

He rolled his hips slightly, and Jace groaned.

“This feels wrong,” he said, glancing at Angel, who was sitting next to them on the bed, his tail wagging from side to side behind him.

Simon stopped then, and looked at Angel, too. He sat up, still straddling Jace. “Okay, yeah. This is weird.”

He rolled off and picked up a shirt from the floor that he pulled over his head.

“No, don’t go. I just meant we should put him outside,” Jace said, and when Simon turned to him, he saw that he was pouting.

Glancing towards the lower half of his body, it was evident why Jace wasn’t ready to stop just yet. Simon grinned.

“Well, you should have been more clear, Jace. Right, Angel?” he said, and kissed the dog’s head, before getting to his feet.

“Simoooon,” Jace groaned, refusing to get up himself. “Come back to bed. I didn’t _mean_ it. So what if it’s weird, we can embrace it.”

Simon shook his head fondly. They had been dating for almost a year now, and Jace’s thirst for him hadn’t eased in the slightest. Neither had Simon’s, of course. He didn’t think it was possible for him to not want Jace, like, all the time.

But still. It was almost 11 am and Angel hadn’t been outside yet today.

He picked up a white v-neck and tossed it to Jace. It hit him square in the face.

Simon bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Jace begrudgingly pulled the shirt over his head and got up to find some pants.

They got dressed and, while Jace fixed his hair, Simon sat on the edge of the bed, watching his boyfriend in the mirror.

“You know,” he said, petting Angel absentmindedly. “Maybe we could go to the park. Have a picnic or something.”

Jace looked at him in the mirror, with faux amazement on his face. “Simon Lewis, are you asking me on a _date_? Oh, I never thought this day would come. I must call my mother—”

Simon shucked a pencil at him, that he’d grabbed from the bedside table. “You should really be nicer to me, since I’m the one responsible for your orgasms.”

Jace returned the favor, and the pencil hit Simon square in the chest.  
 

___________________________

 

After some bickering as to what was the perfect picnic food, they finally settled on bringing a basket with some fresh fruits, a loaf of bread and some cheese. Jace convinced Simon to buy pink lemonade too, proclaiming that it was the perfect summer beverage.

Simon didn’t argue, because Jace looked so cute picking out his favorite lemonade in the store. All Simon could do was kiss him.

As long as Simon got his cherries and strawberries, he was pleased.

When they had gotten all they needed, they headed off to the local park. Jace’s apartment was at a 10 minute walking distance from a really big, nice park. It was actually where they had had one of their first dates.

They walked hand in hand; Simon carrying the picnic basket and Jace holding Angel’s leash.

Jace had to drag Simon away from a comic book store that they passed on the way. (“But— they’ve got a new issue of—”  “Simon, I love you, but I know you can’t just buy one comic. We’ll be stuck there for hours.”)

When they reached the park 5 minutes later, Simon had milked the situation entirely dry by playing sad until Jace apologized with at least a dozen kisses, along with a promise that Simon got to pick what movie to watch later.

Very pleased with himself, Simon pulled out the blanket they’d brought and spread it out onto the grass before sitting down. He started unpacking the basket while Jace played fetch with Angel for a while.

“Who’s a good boy?” Jace gushed as Angel came running back to him with the frisbee Jace had thrown. Angel bounced around Jace’s legs, barking happily. Jace threw the frisbee again and Angel set off after it.

“He’s so much faster now than last week, isn’t he?” Jace asked Simon, looking after Angel.

“I think you’re just biased, Jace,” Simon said.

Jace scoffed. “He’s extraordinary.”

At that exact moment, Angel’s depth perception seemed to become compromised, as he ran headfirst into Jace’s legs, almost making him topple over.

“Are you okay, baby?” Jace gasped, reaching down and picking up the dog. He inspected him carefully, lifting every paw and checking nothing hurt. Angel looked as happy as ever.

“Babe, he’s okay,” Simon assured him. “Aren’t you, Angel?”

Angel began kicking wildly, droplets of saliva spilling onto Jace’s arm.

Simon had pulled out a chew toy from the basket.

Jace put down Angel on the ground and sat down on the blanket, shaking his head. “Can’t believe he loves that toy more than me.”

Simon kissed him. “At least _I_ love you.”

Jace slid his hand into Simon’s hair, pulling him closer. “Mhm, that’s something.”

Simon smiled into the kiss.

“Okay, what do you want to eat first?” he asked when they pulled apart.

“Well, I can tie a cherry stem into a knot with my tongue,” Jace said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Really?” Simon said, genuinely impressed.

“No,” Jace confessed. “I just said that to remind you of what I _can_ do with my tongue.”

Simon shook his head. “You’re impossible.” But he kissed Jace anyway.

Finally they decided on starting with the strawberries.

Jace snuck his way onto Simon’s lap by pretending to get up to play with Angel, and then instead flopping down onto Simon without any warning.

With some minor adjustments, Jace was soon comfortably nestled in between Simon’s legs, his arms wrapped around Jace and his chin rested on Jace’s shoulder.

“Strawberry,” Simon said, and Jace picked a strawberry from the container, picked off the stem and fed it to him.

While Simon chewed it, Angel lay his head on Jace’s lap and looked up at him with his adorable puppy eyes.

“I can’t believe you taught him that,” Jace said, feeling entirely shameful as he took another strawberry for himself without offering it to his dog.

“Dogs can eat strawberries, you know,” Simon said.

“Aren’t they poisonous? I’m pretty sure they are.”

“Dude,” Simon deadpanned, “I think I know more about this than you.”

“You don’t even have a dog!” Jace countered.

Simon insisted, which prompted Jace to turn around and poke the tip of his nose. “Rude.”

Simon just gave him a quick kiss before digging his phone out of his pocket to Google it.

A few seconds passed, and then a triumphant, “Ha!”

He showed Jace an article he’d pulled up. While Jace was reading it, Simon reached for a strawberry. He picked off the stem and offered it to Angel, who was excitedly wagging his tail.

“Okay, I admit defeat,” Jace said, handing back the phone.

For a moment, Simon wondered if he’d gone too far. They always teased each other like that, but maybe he’d taken it too far this time. He knew Jace could be sensitive to jabs at his intelligence.

Thankfully, his worries were quashed when Jace sighed in content and leaned back into Simon, saying, “I can’t believe it’s been almost a year.”

“I can’t believe I used to think you were straight,” Simon replied, running his hand through Jace’s hair and gently massaging his scalp.

Jace scoffed, his eyes closed as he enjoyed Simon’s touch. “And I can’t believe you ever thought that.”

“You _did_ flirt with Clary the first time you met,” Simon said meaningly.

“To get _your_ attention,” Jace said. He hummed slightly as Simon’s nails scratched slightly against his scalp.

“That’s gay,” Simon said, making Jace laugh.

“Exactly,” he said, blindly trying to elbow Simon’s side, but missing him completely.

Simon placed a kiss in his golden hair. Then he said, “Cherry.”

“Hm?” Jace said absentmindedly.

Simon repeated it, and Jace made it very clear with various groans that it was a huge effort to sit up and grab the container with cherries. Simon rewarded him with a kiss.

“What about cherries, then?” Jace asked, looking at Angel who was sitting very sweetly next to them on the blanket, looking up at them with wet eyes.

“Nope,” Simon said, popping a cherry in his mouth.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Jace said, scratching Angel’s ear. “But you can have another strawberry.”

That seemed to be just as good in Angel’s eyes, because he took the offered strawberry and ate it happily. Then he laid down on his back and wiggled a little until Jace petted him.

“Can we change positions?” Simon asked, a bit torn. He loved having Jace in his arms, but his back was killing him.

Jace scooted forward, turned himself around and crossed his legs, then patted his lap. Simon not-so-gracefully crawled after him and lay down on his back, with his head in Jace’s lap. Angel lay down next to Simon, just within petting distance.

Jace poured them two glasses of pink lemonade, and handed one to Simon. “To us.”

Simon hid his smile in his glass, as he echoed the words, and awkwardly took a sip. It was amazing, really, how far Jace had come just in a year. When they’d first met, he had been rough and sarcastic, showing little to no emotions that weren’t ‘angry’ or ‘bored’.

Now that Simon knew him better, he knew that Jace was so much more than that. He was still that sarcastic, sometimes detached person, but he was also romantic, sweet and very funny. And he loved Simon a lot. Maybe even as much as Simon loved him.

“Oh, hang on,” Jace said, tilting Simon off his lap and getting to his feet, to Simon’s dismay.

“Where are you going? I thought we were going to cuddle,” he said, sitting up as he didn’t have anything to lean against.

Jace had disappeared behind a tree and seemed to be looking for something.

“I’ll just wait here, then!” Simon called after him, frowning slightly. Turning to Angel, he added, “What is he doing, huh? I don’t know either.” He scratched Angel’s ear and tossed him another strawberry.

Jace was gone for at least ten minutes, during which Simon just sat on the blanket, drinking his lemonade and waiting.

When Jace finally returned, he was holding something behind his back.

Simon tried to look around him to see what he was holding, but Jace hid it from his sight.

Jace sat down on the blanket again, and left Simon hanging for a few moments before he pulled out a bouquet of daisies from behind his back, and offered it to Simon.

Simon looked at the flowers, and then up at Jace, grinning. “You are _ridiculous_.” He took the bouquet and held them up to his nose, inhaling deeply. “I don’t think you’re supposed to pick these, though.”

Jace shrugged. “They were pretty, and I thought you’d like them.”

Simon laughed. “You really are a bad boy, aren’t you?”

They ended up putting the flowers aside and cuddling after all. Jace laid down on his back and Simon curled into his side, an arm flung over Jace’s stomach and the other propping up his head as they talked.

The sun was warming their skin and Simon could tell that Jace was drifting off, as he started responding in a very airy voice.

While Jace was half asleep, Simon took the opportunity to weave some daisies into his hair. The golden shade of Jace’s hair was matched perfectly with the clear yellow of the flowers. As the sun slowly moved across the sky and Jace was firmly asleep in his boyfriend’s arms, Simon couldn’t believe how he had ever gotten so lucky to end up here.


End file.
